Blood and Tears
by Chosen2007
Summary: It's the Pay Per View after HBF: The First Month, Vincent and Gabiel Cash plus Rose King are mine, Sunny's reason to turn face is fictionial based on truth and I will give you a hint, a face will win the heavyweight title
1. Sky and love vs Expose

Blood and Tears

By

Chosen2007

_**Part One**_

_**The fireworks went off and Stephanie was nervous in her offic**__**e, in the front row was Tommy Dreamer who was married to Beulah, Vincent and Gabriel Cash watching over the Cash girls, Stratus husband next to them, Stevie Richards who's Victoria's husband and Jon **__**Morrsion**__**. All husbands were told not to interfere. **_

_Velvet Sky and Angelina Love versus Extreme Expose_

_Extreme Expose came out and did their dance. The crowd was non-existing and then was alive __for __Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. It was Love and Sky's entrance. They entered the ring, Expose attacked right on site and were grounding them. __Layla__ was doing the most aggression, however, Sky and love rebounded putting Lena down easy, Kelly __Kelly__ down and they double team __Layla__. They did their double elbow. Lena was first, Sky back __suplex__ her and Angelina who was off the ropes a second after leg-dropped Lena, Kelly got up and got shot into a side-walk slam. They pick __Layla__ up and did a double __suplex__. The fans were getting into it, Lena was first to be handcuffed to the turnbuckle, Kelly __Kelly__ tried to fight them off, Sky and Love took turns bitch-slapping her, then Sky pants her and Love hit her with a reverse D.D.T. Kelly was hand-cuffed and __Layla__ got up but she was cuff and the whipping began. They whipped Lena, Kelly __Kelly__ and then __Layla__ last. Sky and love were very impressive. The crowd loved them and Angelina grabbed the Microphone, "You know what? This isn't extreme Expose." Angelina said and Velvet responded, "More like untalented ho's. Everyone! Untalented ho's." Sky and Love pranced out of there. _

_Interview room: __"Tonight Beulah you have to chance to advance but then there's Amazing Kong." Interviewer said and Beulah looked into the camera, "Tommy said to me, to be anything in this business you have to have heart. I am part of the history of the greatest cult following, E.C.W." The fans responded E.C.W and then paused. "I work with legends like Sandman, Chris __Canido__Tazz__ and my husband Tommy Dreamer. I have children and so Kong I have nothing to lose. How do you fight that?" Beulah finished and gave Tommy's sign. _


	2. Beulah Vs Kongsurprise ending

**Blood and Tears**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part Two**

**Amazing Kong versus Beulah**

_Kong's music hit and she hit the ring, she sat in the corner__. Beulah's music hit and she came from the audience, she leap__t__ over. Beulah entered the ring and stare a hole into Kong, Beulah ran and hit a drop-kicked __her __just before Kong got up. Kong got into the corner. Beulah stomped the hell out of her, Beulah hit it for a second time and she just hammered away on her. She just kept stomping the hell out of her and Kong pushed __her __off. Beulah came back and kept firing on all cylinders. Kong pushed her and Kong made it to her feet. Beulah kept fighting but this time Kong just shield up and she ki__cked, Kong blocked it, lifted her__ up by one leg and grabbed the other, she hit the Amazing bomb, it was two second and Beulah made history, she kicked out. The crowd chanted. __"Holy Shit!"__ Kong picked her up, Beulah bit Kong, started hammering on her again over and over. She ramp herself in her and as she hit the ropes, Beulah slid then clipped Kong. Beulah kept stomping on the head, she went out __to __the ring and grabbed the chair, she then slammed __it __in Kong's head, __she__ went out __of __the ring and had __hand-cuffs__. She connected __it __ to Kong on the ropes. Beulah had a sick smile and the crowd who was into this one screamed, E.C.W. _

_She nailed the chair on Kong's head three times. Beulah did Tommy's sign and laugh manically……__Beulah laughed and Tommy clapped. Beulah grabbed the Microphone and said, "Good luck the rest of the night, __quoth__ the Beulah, Nevermore." Beulah walked out and laughed manically….._

_**Stephanie's room: **_

_Stephanie didn't expect that, the door barged in it was Beth, "What are you going to do?" Beth asked and yelled. "Kong is a big woman she knew what she was getting into. However, if you and Kong don't become tag-team championships you have a rematch clause which will be __effected__ twenty-four hours after the pay-per-view." __Stephanie said and __Beth shook her head._


	3. James vs PhoenixSurprise alliance

Blood and Tears

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

_**Mickie**__** James versus Beth **__**Phoenix(**__**No DQ)(Do or Die)**_

_**Beth came out, **__**Mickie**__** came out with Kendo stick in hand and Phoenix met her half-way, **__**Mickie**__** hit her with it over and over again. She started in on her kicks, they walked in the ring, **__**Mickie**__** dominated **__**her **__**with trash **__**lids**__** and **__**her trademark **__**offense moves. Phoenix started in on her power, **__**Mickie**__** was reeling, Phoenix took the kendo stick and started hammering away on her with a sick smile. She went for a chair and **__**Mickie**__** wrapped her hand with a chain. She then **__**laid**__** down, Beth went to smashed the chair, she missed and **__**Mickie**__** nailed her in the h**__**ea**__**d with the chain. **__**Mickie**__** started in with her set-up moves, Phoenix was blee**__**d**__**ing in the back of her head. **__**Mickie**__** went for the Mick D.D.T and hit it. Phoenix kicked out and **__**Mickie**__** was ready, Kong wobbled back, Phoenix got up, James hit a kick, she hit the long kiss goodnight and has Kong hit the ring. Kong attacked her but she sat on her ass because she was wobbly. **__**Mickie**__** crawled and got Phoenix for another two, Gail Kim hit the ring and finished James off with a Kendo t**__**o the head. **__**One, Two and Three.**__** Phoenix held her belt and embrace Gail Kim they helped up Amazing Kong. **_

_Interview room: _

_Michelle McCool and Christy __Hemme__were in the back, "Sable and __Torrie__ you want to bitch and whine. Fine but tonight, we're going to shut you up." Michelle said and Christy added, "You two think we don't belong here because we're contest winners, you don't belong here." _


	4. Sunny's turn

_Blood and Tears _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_**Christy **__**Hemme**__** and Michelle McCool **__**Versus**__** Sable and **__**Torrie**_

_Sable and __Torrie__ were beating Christy up and then she tagged Michelle in. Michelle was a one woman wrecking crew and then Christy helped out. Sable hit a cheap shot and Sunny came out, she looked pissed. Sable instructed Sunny and didn't see the brass knuckles knocked upside her head. Michelle pinned Sable. Sunny took a chair and went in the __ring,__ she smashed __Torrie__ in the face. Christy and Michelle both left. Sunny took the Microphone, "Sable! You said in an interview that you don't have to worry about steroids here unless Tammy __Sytch__ has some__ and everyone who had died from Steroids there career means shit like Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit" Sunny finished said and added, "Rena! You are nothing but a marketing ploy gone wrong! Oh, by the Rena, Tammy just __whoop__ your ass." She threw the microphone and left. The crowd was in a hush. _

_After that, it was Amy Dumas versus Melina and Melina cheated she earns the title shot. _

_Interview Room:_

_Trish was there and the interviewer said, "First Trish, I know you're nursing bruised __ribs from Amazing __Kong __who __attacked __you __on T.N.A impact__ this past Thursday__ when you gave Kim another match for the Knockout title, Kim would win that match. How are you right now?" Trish looked up and glare, "Kim, you could hold my title, Kong, I'll get you and your little Phoenix too but tonight I have a tournament win. Shelley you're first." _


	5. Michelle vs King Part One

_Blood and Tears_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_**Candice Michelle **__**vs**__** Rose King**_

_Michelle came out to her music and she waited. The lights went down and King appeared. She threw her jacket off, Candice and Rose exchanged punches, Candice got the best of her, she clothesline __King __over and over again on the turnbuckle. Rose was dazed and Candice hit an axe kick. Rose got up on two, Michelle then got her on the ropes, she did that upside choke and then flipped down. She went up on the __ropes,__ she hit a flying clothesline, still a two. Michelle picked her up then hit a couple of more times, she hit the Go-Daddy, she screamed, she did her dance and elbow her. As Candice got up, Rose was getting up and Rose hit a bouncing clothesline, pick her up, did it again, picked her up, did it again, she threw her to the ropes and hit an amazing drop-kick. Rose then hit Stand and __deliver__ pain into a front face slam. She went for the cover and got a two. Rose grabbed __Michelle's hair__, Michelle fought back hard and went off the ropes, Rose bounce Michelle's neck on the ropes and Rose then hit a reverse neck-breaker. Rose went on the turnbuckle and Rose walked the ropes, she went for poison arrow, she missed, Candice just moved. __Michelle went to the turnbuckle, __shade__s__ of her boyfriend's book, she hit the Candy Bomb. Michelle got the three. Candice took fall one. While Michelle was celebrating, Rose got up and they started slugging at each other again. They went out of the ring, Rose hit her with a punch to the temple, Candice went down and Rose got back in the ring, climbed the t__urnbuckle and hit poison arrow __from the turnbuckle to the floor. Rose was over Candice, she slapped Candice's chest and pointed up, the lights went out, Rose was gone. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood and Tears**

**By**

**Chosen2007**

**Part Six**

_Candice was helped back to the back room, she was examined and her ribs were wrapped carefully. Beth Phoenix walked in. "Well, Candice, how it feels? That's what a real wrestler has to go through." Beth was walking out and Candice grabs a bed pan, she slams it in Beth's cut. Candice walks slowly over Beth and walks out holding her ribs. _

_Moments later…._

_It was Shelley Martinez versus Trish __Stratus,__ the match went back and forth. Shelley hit several submission moves and went for covers between them all. Shelley then hit a version of the border toss, Trish blocked it and rolled her up for a small package, Trish won. _

_It was then the doctor told Stephanie, Beth Phoenix and Amazing Kong not cleared to compete. It was __then,__ Stephanie made the match a triple threat match for the tag-team belts between O.D.B and Shelley Martinez versus Roxy and Rebecca Versus Cash Money……._


	7. Chapter 7

_Blood and Tears_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven-Final_

_O.D.B and Shelley Martinez came out __first, Cash Money came out next__ and they came out with bottle__s__ of Guinness. They drank it and split it out they slid in then Rebecca and Roxy came out. Everyone attacked each other as soon as the belt rang and then as everyone fought outside, Rebecca and Roxy double-teamed the O.D.B, as they threw her to the ropes, O.D.B__power clothesline them both. She then overpowered them, a__s Shelly came in. __O.D.B put__Roxy __on__to the turn b__uckle, Shelley was running to Roxy__ and got side-spear by Ashley. Traci hit a bulldog from the ropes and knocked O.D.B out of the equation. Ashley and Traci double-teamed Shelley then Rebecca came in and jump__ed__-kick Traci's head. Ashley tried to fight __her __of__f__ but Rebecca started in with Christopher Daniels type moves, Ashley was in a __camel clutch__. Shelley hit the rope__s__ and drop-kicked Rebecca in the head. Roxy came in and started in on Shelley, Shelley hit a drop chin-breaker, Rebecca had a ba__ck to the kick __on Shelley, Traci nailed cash out on Rebecca and Ashley was going to the ropes. The O.D.B went up with her to power slammed her, Traci set O.D.B up for a power __bromb__ and they all connected. Rebecca saw this and went up for the best __Moonasa__ult__ ever, Shelley jump on the t__op __rope __and hit a back Suplex from the top rope. Roxy was the first up, so was Traci and they went at each other and Traci __was__ on the turnbuckle. Roxy did her shake, Traci clotheslines the shit out of __her,__ Traci mocked the shake and at the end shake her boobies around. Ashley slowly got up, they threw __Roxy__ to the ropes and __was__ setting up for bankrupt__Shelley spear Ashley and Roxy hit the Voodoo slam on an unsuspecting Traci. Rebecca went back for the Best __Moonasult__ ever and __nail__ it. O.D.B came out and hammered away on Rebecca, Shelly worked on Roxy and then Gail Kim came out. She slammed a chair on O.D.B. Roxy hit another Voodoo slam on Shelley and it was a One-Two-Three and Roxy with Rebecca became champions. Gail Kim raised __there__ hands and laughed all the way. Maria and Jillian came out, they worked over Cash Money, hitting the Maria buster on both and Jillian hitting the turnbuckle elbow. _

_Backstage__Gail Kim laughed her ass off as the interviewer came in, "Well, __you know if plan A doesn't work, plan B. All of us are champions know and when Kong is healthy Victoria or Trish, your next." Kim said and Stephanie came in, "Gail, your stripped of the T.N.A knocked out championship, firing you is too good, you have T.N.A, stripping you is better__, Cornette and I agreed__." Stephanie took the title._

_**Trish Stratus **__**vs**__** Victoria**_

_Victoria came in and she was fully rested. Trish came in and she was tired. She walked in and Victoria waited for the bell. Victoria started in on Trish __early;__ Trish fought back with a series to the gut and then kicked her there. Trish looked to end it early, Victoria counter into the spider web. Victoria stomp and worked on the back, doing a standing __moonasault__ on the back, She then used that strength for a bed hug and Trish was screaming her lungs out, Trish got out of it barely, Trish went back to the gut, she spear Victoria not once, not twice but three times. Vi__ctoria was holding her stomach. __Trish slowly got up in a daze and Victoria was a sitting duck. Trish hit the set-up moves and motion Victoria to get up. Trish went for the __Stratusfaction__ and hit it, she was too weak to make the cover but did and got a two. Trish had a dazed look in her eye, she came up and went for the Chick Kick, she missed, Victoria set up for the Widow'__s peak__, Trish got out, went for the chick kick and Victoria would have gotten nailed, she did the matrix move. Victoria got her __in the __Widow's peak and nailed it. Victoria slowly made the cover and got the three. Victoria had an emotional celebration, Stevie Richards was very happy about it and Victoria held the belt. Stephanie came out with Candice Michelle, Michelle McCool, Beulah, Christy __Hemme__Mickie__ James and Shelley Martinez, Stephanie signal for Stevie then he could come in the ring. As Trish slowly made it to her feet, she hugged Victoria and raised her hand. _

_**Post- Blood and Tears**_

_Victoria and everyone was celebrating, there was __champagne__, the interviewer came in, "First off Victoria, how do it feel being the new champion?" Interviewer asked and Victoria responded, "I am, am I? Wow! Stephanie, you had a vision and it's now true, thank you for making this happened and I speak for all the girls, even those who aren't here." Stephanie said, "Victoria, you are definitely not the lady to mess with and thank you for all your heart, next week, everyone come to fight." Stephanie left and Victoria laughed while holding the belt. _


End file.
